Chapter 438
The Seventh Guild Master is the 438th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Lucy being happy to be back home, she ends up meeting with Natsu and Happy, who take her to help them on rebuilding the Fairy Tail building. As all the members are doing some work, Natsu and Elfman start a fight which causes a fiasco, only to be immediately stopped by Erza. As someone declares her to be the seventh Guild Master, he tells everyone they are the only ones able to save Makarov, with that mysterious person turning out to be none other than Mest Gryder. Summary Five days until the return of the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy is taking a shower, happy to be living in her home once again. As she explains the kindness and generosity of Magnolia's townspeople, Lucy leaves the bathroom, only to find Natsu and Happy in her house. With Lucy being angry for them to break in, Natsu grabs her and remarks her lack of training, subsequently telling her to go help them on rebuilding the Fairy Tail building. However, Lucy's towel then falls off, exposing her naked body to Natsu and causing her to scream in embarrassment. With everyone doing hard work, Erza tells them that they will finish much quicker if they were to divide the chores. As Laki wonders about Makarov, others reply her that they will find him, even if they have to go as far as making him a wanted poster. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia are working together, with the others ending up creating false rumors about the two, shocking Gray in the process. After a brief moment, though, Lisanna arrives and gives everyone drinks for refreshment. As she mentions Elfman doing some training, Natsu gets excited, wanting to test his strength, with the former accepting the latter's request. Meanwhile, Levy is sorting some documents, pointing out that Fairy Tail isn't totally revived yet, as well as that it lacks a Guild Master, something which raises the question as to who the next Guild Master will be. In the meantime, Elfman and Natsu start their fight, with the former initiating with a strong punch which knocks the latter back. As Natsu remarks his strength, he counterattacks with an attack of his own, knocking Elfman back as well. This causes a ruckus between the members, something which is immediately stopped by the interjection of an extremely intimidating Erza, who tells everyone to get back to work. Levy then declares Erza to be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail, much to her surprise and mild embarrassment. As she questions why she above anyone else should be the Master, someone arrives and tells her that out of everyone who reappeared, she is merely the most qualified; this someone turns out to be Mest Gryder, who declares that Fairy Tail needs to save Makarov. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Wōtā}} * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Weapons used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Arc Navigation